


Finding El

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, For some reason I always thought Neal's middle name would be George. I don't know why., This episode addendum was written in 2011 so please bear that in mind, my version of what happened after Season 3 Episode 10 of White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Countdown" in Season 3, Neal decides not to involve the FBI and tries to rescue Elizabeth Burke on his own. As is typically the case with Neal Caffrey, things don't go according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured!

Neal Caffrey stumbles into a cramped storage space on the rear side of a warehouse that opens onto a stretch of tarmac. The space is lit by a single fluorescent lightbulb. The charming and charismatic con man has several guns pointed at his back. Once inside the doorway, he turns and spreads his hands with a lazy grin.

“All RIGHT, Keller. Take it easy. Let’s see if we can work something out.” Keller snorts derisively.

“Uh-uh, Caffrey. The deal-making time is past, my fickle friend. And if you don’t get the treasure to me, your time will be past too.” Keller chuckles evilly as one of his two men forces Neal into a rusty folding chair and begins to tie his hands and feet. “And in case you’re thinking of trying any funny business…” Keller nods to his other henchman, who moves some boxes and unveils a tiny cage— “I want you to remember who else is here.”

Elizabeth Burke’s exhausted unconscious face comes into view. Neal moves as if to go to her, but Keller shakes a finger at him reprovingly. Then he says,

“I’ll leave you here to work things out,” and exits with his two henchmen; dead bolting the door behind them.

“Damn,” Neal curses bitterly. “Now there’s no way out of here and Mozzie’s got the treasure and Peter’s gonna KILL me!” He looks over once more at Elizabeth. “If you can hear me, Mrs. Burke—” his voice breaks. “I am so, so sorry. I was sure that if I gave the treasure to Mozzie and we severed all ties, nothing else would happen. But now…now I’ve lost Peter’s trust for good, and Keller doesn’t believe that the treasure is gone.” Neal sniffs and clears his throat. He shakes his head vehemently, desperately. “And you—you shouldn’t be part of this. Someone as kind and wonderful as you are shouldn’t be exposed to people like me. I am truly sorry, Elizabeth.” Bowing his head, Neal decides what he has to do. Just as he is resolved, someone speaks.

“Well, I declare—that’s the first time I’ve heard you say you’re sorry, Neal. I forgive you, and I’m sure Peter will too.” Elizabeth has sat up and is smiling at him. Neal grins back; he thought he’d never see that smile again. He manages to scoot his chair closer to her and she grabs his hand. “Neal, I am so glad to see you! How’s Peter?” her worry is palpable, and Neal isn’t quite sure how to answer.

“He’s been practically tearing down buildings searching for you. It’s almost insane how utterly focused he is. I don’t think he’s slept a wink since Keller took you.”

“Oh, my poor sweet husband,” she whispers. “I miss him so much—I haven’t stopped thinking about him either.”

“Well, Agent Kramer’s with him, so I doubt it’ll take long for them to get here.” She stares at him aghast.

“You mean you came by YOURSELF??? Neal, that’s crazy! How did you even find this place?”

“Mozzie and I know Keller really well, unfortunately.” Caffrey chuckles bitterly. “But I can’t get ahold of Mozzie; he has the treasure, and Keller didn’t believe me when I told him that Mozzie has it. He threatened to kill you unless I tell him where it is.” Elizabeth pales but sets her jaw.

“All right then, Neal. We just have to wait until Peter gets here. What’s your plan?” Neal unearths a thin but sturdy silver pin and slides it through the bars.

“Here—you can use this to pick the lock on that door. I’ll just have to keep ‘em distracted.”

“Can you?” she asks bluntly. Neal wants to smile confidently and say, ‘Of course! I’m Neal Caffrey,’ but the situation is too dire for that.

“I hope so—we’ll see,” he replies, just as the deadbolt rises and Keller reenters the room with his men.


	2. Cut Off

***

“Are you through with your cozy little chit-chat, Caffrey? Where’s the treasure?”

“The thing is, Keller, I don’t think I can tell you. It takes a man of intelligence to understand and remember my directions.” Keller snarls, then abruptly punches Neal in the face. Elizabeth gasps and realizes that this is the plan and in order to keep their advantage she has to work quickly. She begins to pick the lock; Neal smiles at his enemy mischievously.

“I’m not playin’ games here, Caffrey. Do I need to rearrange your face for you?” Keller growls.

“Why bother? I’ll never be as ugly as you.” Some more punches, one in the eye and another in the jaw. Then Neal says, “Mozzie was boarding a plane…heading out of the states.”

“Where?” Keller jabs him in the stomach and he gasps for air. “If you don’t tell me, it’ll get much worse for you.”

“Somewhere—tropical,” Neal gasps out. “Boy, I wish I’d gone with him.” This time one of Keller’s men kicks Neal in the side and he falls, unable to stop himself.

“Quit stalling, Caffrey,” Keller snaps. “I’ll get it outta ya one way or another.”

Elizabeth glances at Neal. One of his eyes is puffy, purple, and nearly swollen shut. Blood trickles from the side of his mouth where his lip is split, and it looks like every breath is painful. However, the lock has jiggled free. Now if she can just get a single chance…

“I can get you to the airport Mozzie took, but you’ve got to set Elizabeth free, or the deal’s off.”

“No, Neal! Don’t bargain your life—!” she cries, but Keller grabs the young man’s hair and slams his head into the back of the chair, making him yelp in pain.

“Swear it, Caffrey. Swear it on the biggest score of a lifetime.”

“No,” El whispers, clutching the bars. “Peter wouldn’t want…” but she is silenced when one of Keller’s thugs points his gun at her and clicks off the safety emphatically.

“I think he’ll understand,” Keller grins. “After all, your husband’s soft spot for this swindling thief disappeared when you did, sweetheart. His faith is long gone by now. Isn’t that right, Neal Caffrey?” Keller taunts. Something in the young man’s face confirms this, and Keller laughs. “I’m sorry, darling,” he says, sneering at El’s crestfallen countenance. “Can’t think the best of them both any more, can you?”


	3. Catching On

***

Meanwhile, FBI Agent Peter Burke and his team are closing in on Keller’s current hideout. Diana has been tasked with going through Neal Caffrey’s reports—a line of work that she doesn’t enjoy—searching for anything atypical of the crafty con man. Agent Jones is following the Missing Persons team ceaselessly, trying to unearth any less-than-obvious clues to the whereabouts of Keller and Mrs. Burke. Peter never stops pacing, praying, and hoping that his beloved wife is all right.

Peter doesn’t trust Neal for a second, so he isn’t surprised when Diana comes to his office.

“Boss, I found something you should see. This is Caffrey’s file on Keller. Under Motive he wrote: ‘owe payback’…at first I thought he meant revenge, but how can someone ‘owe’ revenge?” Peter’s face is hard as he replies,

“Thank you, Diana. It’s as I thought. Neal owes Keller; he’s working with him. He must have helped st—steal my wife.” Agent Burke turns away, trembling with emotion. Diana quietly leaves his office, passing Philip Kramer in the hallway. Kramer knocks on the door of his erstwhile protégé. “Come in,” Peter says gruffly.

“Hey, Pete. How are you holding up?” Agent Kramer is concerned for his younger friend. Peter doesn’t look at him. “Listen, Peter,” the older man says.

“Look, sir, if you’re going to say ‘I told you so’ about trusting Neal Caffrey, I don’t need to hear it.” He swallows hard and Agent Kramer grips his shoulders.

“Peter my boy, I know better than that. We’re going to find her.” He says quietly, “It will be okay.” Peter shivers and nods jerkily. “You can’t lose hope.”

“Yep, and my El’s a fighter.” Peter tries to smile. “She’ll make it. I know she will.”

“PETER!!!” a sudden shout emanates from the door where Agent Jones has just appeared. “There’s been a hit on Keller and Neal’s anklet is outside its zone.”

“This is it!!! Thanks, Jones. Let’s move!” Peter calls.


	4. Cat and Mouse

***

Back in the warehouse storage space, Neal has nearly run out of options. All he can say is,

“Remember when you threatened Moz a few weeks ago, Keller? And he refused to give in? What makes you think he’ll change his tune now? Because you’ve got me?” Neal shakes his head and laughs. “We always knew we’d go our separate ways. Mozzie and I severed all ties when he left Manhattan.” 

Keller looks demented for a moment, causing Elizabeth to fear for Neal. What if he decides he’s tired of imprisoning them? He certainly looks angry enough to kill her husband's partner—and then…?

“Neal Caffrey, you double-crossing son of a bitch!” Keller spits. He takes out his gun but thinks better of it and unsheathes a knife. “All right, if that’s how it is; I’ll just kill you nice and slow.” Stooping, he slashes the bonds around Neal’s legs and one of his men yanks Caffrey up by the hair again. “We’re leaving! Let’s move!” Neal looks at Elizabeth, who is tense, ready to slam open the door of her cell. ‘Wait’ he mouths. “Go check outside,” Keller tells one goon. “You grab her,” he tells the other. “I bet her husband will do anything to get her back. Isn’t that right, Mrs. Elizabeth Burke?” Elizabeth puts her chin up.

“That’s right, Mr. Keller. My Peter will see you and your goons in body bags.”

“Feisty,” Keller laughs. “We’ll see about that.”

Suddenly several sharp reports are heard.

“Sounds like gunfire, boss,” the man near Elizabeth says nervously. “Maybe they got Joey.” He edges slightly away.

“Stay where you are!” Keller barks. “Well, well, well. It looks like the suits are trying a rescue attempt. This should be interesting.” A loud crash is heard, and while their two captors are distracted, Elizabeth slams her cell door, hard, into the second henchman, knocking him out. She takes his gun and points it at Keller. “D’you know how to fire that thing, honey?” he asks.

“I’m sure I can figure it out,” she replies acidly. “Just let Neal go.”

“Sorry, doll, but I can’t do that.” He puts his own gun to Neal’s head. “Plus, the door’s locked. You need me to let you out.” Elizabeth hesitates, not sure what to do. She has no formal training in the art of bargaining for hostages.

Abruptly, though, there’s a sliding thump! And the door is kicked in. Peter comes into the room with his gun raised. His eyes scan the area and lock onto Elizabeth’s.

“El,” he breathes, “Honey, are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Petey. Just a little dirty. Nothing a warm bath can’t fix.” Her face looks thin and worn, but her smile is still intact. Keller groans.

“Ooh, El and Petey, isn’t that sweet. I think I’m gonna puke.” He drawls. “What about you, Caffrey?” This comment brings Peter’s eyes over to his former partner and enemy.

“Look at this—the double-crosser is double-crossed! This is too good, Neal. I can hardly believe it. What did you do, try to run away with your cut? Sloppy, very sloppy. I’ve got to congratulate you, Keller, on bagging him. Impressive.” Neal blinks rapidly and Elizabeth stares at her husband in shock. Keller smirks smugly. He assumes Peter came alone and is reveling in his victory over Caffrey and the FBI. He tucks the gun barrel under Neal’s chin, forcing Caffrey’s head back and making him gasp for breath. Elizabeth is worried for her husband’s former partner but is trying not to show her unease.

“Peter, hon,” she trills lightly, “Neal came here as a prisoner; he was bargaining for my freedom before you got here.” El shifts closer to her husband as Keller watches her coolly. Peter snorts.

“That’s what he wants you to think, El. He’s trying to get inside your head. I’ve worked with this con artist long enough to be able to tell when he’s pulling something.”

“You’re right, Peter,” Neal says hoarsely. “I could never fool you. I haven’t changed—I helped Mozzie hide the treasure, and I forged a copy of the Degas that Agent Kramer found. But I swear to you that I haven’t been working with Keller. I’ll never stoop to help this sly son of a bitch.”

After this comment, Keller’s eyes bulge and he hits Neal in the face once more. His other hand tightens on the gun. Peter flinches; he can’t help it. Elizabeth gasps and looks away. The bloodied Neal Caffrey, however, just grins roguishly, infuriating his captor.

“Well, Caffrey has put on quite a show, huh? A little drama never hurts, but you see, you suits really don’t get it—I WANT MY TREASURE!!!” Keller screams insanely. “You can take your precious wife—” Elizabeth Burke drops the gun and runs into her husband’s arms— “But you ain’t gettin’ me or this little punk.” He pulls back the safety catch on his pistol. “We’re leavin’ on a jet plane…say, Peter, what would you do to get your old partner back?” he abruptly shoots the floor right next to Neal’s feet. In his eyes is a mad gleam, and both Neal and Peter know not to test such a man.

Peter Burke stares into Neal Caffrey’s face. He no longer trusts this man, but still (infuriatingly) cares about his well-being. And El is rather attached to him—she’s clutching Peter’s arm in supplication. Though Neal’s face is bruised and battered (which impresses Peter; the most important things to his partner were normally his clothes and his looks) there is remorse and sorrow in it. With these expressions it becomes clear that Neal is not a con, but a man. So Peter is completely sincere when he tells Keller,

“Anything.”


	5. Counter-moves

***

Negotiations are complete, and the remaining henchman has regained consciousness and is once more pointing his gun at Elizabeth. Peter is nervous; if something goes wrong…but Kramer assured him that everything he requested was in place.

Keller is not convinced.

“You are certain, Agent Burke? No tricks?”

Peter smiles thinly. “No tricks.”

“Good. Otherwise I would have to shoot your lovely wife…or have Steve do it.” He chuckles. “So Caffrey, outline the plan for me.” Neal groans. He is lying supine on the floor with bonds still on his wrists and Keller gripping his hair.

“Agent Burke has requested a small jet to land at this location. Inside is enough fuel to get you to the Caribbean. You will take me to the plane with you as a hostage so the suits don’t try anything. When you board the plane I will tell you EXACTLY where Mozzie was headed and how to reach him. If you suspect I’m lying, you’ll shoot me and anyone else that gets in your way.” Looking up sardonically, Neal asks, “Is that your master plan, O Great and Powerful Keller?” BAM! Goes the barrel of the gun into Neal’s stomach. As he curls up, choking and gasping, the former con man infinitesimally loosens his bonds.

“Yes, that is my plan, and if anyone doesn’t like it, I’ll shoot ‘em!” Keller cackles at his own dark wit. Soon the sound of a small one-engine plane is heard as it comes in to land. The group begins to walk from the room across the tarmac. Elizabeth and Peter stop in the middle of the runway as Keller, his prisoner, and his goon continue. Nobody notices Diana, who has positioned herself just out of Keller’s line of sight. Agent Jones has utilized his military training to fly the plane, and as he steps back to let Keller and Caffrey through, he resists the urge to put a bullet in Keller’s back (with difficulty).

Just before he reaches the steps into the plane, Keller turns back to the Burkes.

“Well, this has been a most interesting and exciting venture! I trust there are no hard feelings Agent Burke, Mrs. Burke?” says Keller grandly. Peter scowls and Elizabeth smiles tightly. “Now for my own great adventure! Out with it, Caffrey. Where’s Mozzie?” Neal winks slyly and grins.

“Surely you haven’t forgotten the most elemental rule of a con, Keller: never put all your cards on the table!” He breaks free of his bonds and shoves Keller away from the plane. As Keller stumbles, the thug rushes at Neal and there is a sharp BANG! As Diana takes Steve down. But Keller isn’t done; he regains his balance and with a malicious snarl shoots Neal in the chest. El screams as Caffrey drops; Jones sprints forward. “GO—get him—I’m okay,” Neal lies. He sinks to the pavement as Jones disarms Keller. Something soft cradles Neal’s head. Elizabeth. And kneeling over him is someone else—Peter. “I REALLY hate guns,” Neal mutters.


	6. Conclusion

***

“Why don’t you ever wear a vest?” Peter laments. “It’s there, I’ve shown it to you, but somehow you always manage to forget yours, Neal Caffrey.”

“Well,” Neal smiles, “It’s not exactly a fashion statement.” Elizabeth has tears in her eyes as she jokes,

“Peter wears his vest well.”

“Yeah, you’d think he’d look good in an old t-shirt.”

“Only I can make ordinary clothes look good.” All three laugh, and Peter puts pressure on his friend’s chest wound. “Neal—” he falters. “Why did you do this for me?” Neal sucks in his breath painfully and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Because…you’ve taught me a lot, Peter Burke. From you I learned about dedication, bravery, and true love. I learned how to work inside the law and—and actually enjoy it! Sticking up for one another, having each other’s backs…I get that now that I’ve worked with you.” Neal blinks and feels himself begin to cry. “From you I’ve learned the true meaning of friendship and trust even when you didn’t completely trust me. And above all, you’ve shown me how to stop being a con and become a man.”

Peter nods. He cannot speak. All he does is push back the hair of his friend in a loving fatherly gesture. All he can do is stay nearby when Neal is lifted into the ambulance. All he does is promise to be there for his friend. First a con, now a man…Agent Peter Burke is here for Neal George Caffrey, to help him begin a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy the show White Collar and appreciate the chemistry between all members of its cast.
> 
> Thank you to Jeff Eastin for creating such a great story, and thanks to Matt Bomer and Tim DeKay for infusing such depth and real friendly chemistry between their characters. (Even when Neal does things that Peter doesn't trust, he still cares for him; and vice versa.)
> 
> I also find Peter and his wife's relationship so adorable.


End file.
